Syngorn
'''Syngorn '''is the elven capital in the realm of Tal'Dorei. The Emerald City of Syngorn Founded by the sorceress Yenlara in the wake of the Divergence, Syngorn marked the first major point of elven civilization on Tal’Dorei. The massive city is built against the western base of the Stormcrest Mountains, and is all but impervious to external assault. Syngorn is not only protected by 40-foot-high walls of ivy-covered jade, it is also surrounded by living trees of the Verdant Expanse and elf-made beacons of detection that keep constant vigil for intruders. Every entrance to the city is warded by a series of threshold crests, massive emblems of a crescent moon flanked by two trees over a deep cerulean stone. These enchanted stones act as an anchor to the Feywild where Syngorn’s founders once recovered, allowing the city itself to displace into the Fey realm as a final act of preservation. Government The city has been governed since its inception by the High Warden of Syngorn, a hereditary monarch who appoints proven individuals to three other offices alongside them as the Wardens of Syngorn. Each Warden carries a title and net of responsibilities to guide the city into continued safety and prosperity. The Verdant Lord acts as the head of the city guard, though they delegate this responsibility to a Vice Protector when leading the armies of Syngorn to war abroad. The Guildrunner manages the city’s treasury and oversees commerce within Syngorn’s borders. The Voice of Memory is a heralded keeper of history and culture, and is often seen interacting with the elven people, gathering new memories for the archives. The High Warden has always been of Yenlara’s bloodline, and is responsible for keeping order within Syngorn and its territories, and within the Wardens themselves. Crime If Syngorn appears free of crime, it is because elven criminals have hundreds of years of experience lurking in the shadows. A thriving market for illegal goods runs invisibly through the Linens Guild. Running a private trade line to and from Kymal, small shipments of suude, stolen goods, and dwarven trinkets are brought in for interested parties and collectors. The few pockets of poverty that are largely swept into the shadows of the walls serve as a haven for pickpockets and swindlers that avoid the gaze of the Verdant Guard. Society Rooted in the older cultures of Exandria, Syngorn is steeped in elven tradition that dates back to before the Divergence. The arts are lauded and revered, the pursuit of knowledge is respected and encouraged, and some training in refined martial techniques is culturally expected. The idea of trade between other cities and nations is understood to be both healthy and beneficial, but most foreign trade and travel is relegated to outer areas of the city. Few foreigners ever see the inner city. Delicate crafts by Syngornian hands are sought after by collectors around the world, so many take up the trade for both profit and honor. Being a populace of people who live extraordinarily long lives, having children is a rare, and largely regulated process. Prospective parents must gain approval from the office of the Voice of Memory to procreate, and any unapproved children are sent out of the city to be raised in outposts or foreign cities. Prejudice While wary of outsiders from the beginning, it wasn’t until the historic betrayal of Drassig that the elves of Syngorn adopted a severe prejudice against humans and their outsider allies. This rift was mostly mended through the alliance with Zan Tal’Dorei following the Scattered War and the centuries of good faith that followed, but humans are still respectfully kept at arm’s length. The prideful dwarves of Kraghammer, however, have never made amends for their support of Drassig in those days. No trade passes between Syngorn and Kraghammer, and dwarves who swear fealty to the Ironspeaker are barred entrance from the city. It’s extremely rare for a non-elf to be granted citizenship within Syngorn, and usually only by decree of the High Warden herself. Many that reside here do so under the banner of “temporary lodging,” and are firmly prompted to leave should they overstay their welcome. Half-elf children are considered flawed and an embarrassment to not only the family that bore them, but to the cultural purity of Syngorn. They are tolerated within the city, but rarely with respect or companionship. Demographics Syngorn is a large city with a population of 37,030. It is one of the most homogeneous cities in Tal'Dorei, with the vast majority of citizens being elves (91%). The rest of the population is made up of humans (5%), halflings (2%), and other races (2%).Category:Tal'Dorei Locations Category:Verdant Expanse Category:Cities